


Cash

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森因为电视节目在超市拍摄而不得不加班，迪克则决定等他下班回来





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不算PWP，因为没有详细的写到最后  
> 普通人AU，迪克是警察，杰森是超市收银员  
> cash的某种意义……我应该没记错？嗯？

杰森回到家的时候已经是凌晨两点了。今天超市的收银系统出问题了，他只能手动输入顾客的产品编号和优惠券代码。然而今天还正好赶上《超级省钱狂人》的折扣购物狂在他们超市疯狂购物，晚上九点左右的时候他看着十六辆塞满的购物车和一文件夹优惠券，只想问经理他可不可以也装作贫血咕咚一下晕过去。  
然而并不能。超市的女员工们今天为了提高女性基本福利保障在市政厅前面示威，现在就剩他们几个男员工——能结账的只有两个人，经理都站到了收银机后面，他怎么能跑？而几个理货员必须去补充货物和视察货区，他们没经过训练更是帮不上忙。  
“加油，陶德。”经理很乐观，向他做出努力的动作。“今天还能回家睡觉！”  
——不是，经理，我认真的，我他妈现在晕倒还来得及吗？  
当他们终于手动输入了十六车商品——光是他结算的就有大概二十多盒牙线，九十多把剃须刀，七十多罐综合饮料，一百二十罐咖啡，四十包冷冻热狗，五十瓶洗发液，还有三十盒卫生棉条——，以及一文件夹的优惠券代码后，他按下了回车键，然后同经理那边的最终价格加起来——购物狂一共用了二十九美元就买了大概九百美元的东西。  
真厉害。杰森心说，《超级省钱狂人》的摄像机一路跟拍出去，经理在后面乐的直挥手——他怎么也想不出为啥超市亏出血他那个乐观的经理还能那么高兴。  
——真好啊，就是我的手不像我自己的了，我感觉我的手指明天要截肢了。

 

迪克下班回家的时候发现杰森还没回来，这让他有些疑惑，杰森工作的超市营业到晚上十点，按理说他现在应该已经回来了。他尝试给杰森打电话，然而杰森的手机放在员工休息室，他也没空去接。那会儿他正崩溃地输入综合饮料的编码，他感觉自己的右手食指已经没有知觉了。  
迪克决定等杰森回来，结果一小时后他就缩在沙发上睡着了，警服都没脱，还打起了呼噜。当杰森拖着似乎不属于他的右手回来的时候看见沙发上的一团迪克时，他叹了口气。  
“迪基？”他拍了拍迪克，迪克立刻醒来，揉了揉眼睛。“起来，脱了衣服去床上睡。”  
“你怎么回来的这么晚？”迪克一边打呵欠一边脱掉警服上衣，解开衬衫扣子，解开腰带。“我睡了多久……已经三个小时了。”  
“今天收银机坏了，只能全部手动输入，《超级省钱狂人》还在超市里拍节目——”  
“《超级省钱狂人》！”迪克一下就清醒了，几下脱掉了衬衫裤子。“我最喜欢那个节目！”  
“我手都快断了你就说这个？！”杰森拎着他的衣服扔了个白眼过去。  
“那可是我最喜欢的节目！”  
“行行好，格雷森警官，你的男朋友今天戳了四个小时的收银机，现在手指头都没知觉，我可以投诉这种非人道主义的行为吗？”  
“往好处想，至少我能在电视上看到你啦！”迪克欢呼。“还是我最喜欢的节目。”  
“那还真是谢谢你了啊。”杰森把他的衣服挂起来，气得直哼哼。“你会在电视上看到一个头上冒着青筋马上就要对着牙线崩溃的我。”  
他把迪克的警服挂起来，脱掉自己的衣服丢进洗衣篮。迪克坐在沙发上一脸认真地看着他，那双蓝眼睛里充满期待。  
“……你在看什么？”杰森感觉到背后有一股灼热的视线。  
“我在想，《超级省钱狂人》会不会把你拍的帅点。”迪克说。“我觉得到时候你会有一票粉丝经常光顾超市的。”  
“饶了我吧，再来几个超级省钱狂人我一定辞职，没法干了，不辞职都不行了。”  
“兴许她们就只是来买口香糖呢？”  
“嗯，今天他们买了一百二十罐咖啡，明天就是一百二十包口香糖？你是多恨我？”杰森回到沙发前面，一把将迪克抱起来往卧室走。“傻鸟，你爱看省钱节目，但你知道怎么用优惠券合适吗？八折的口香糖多少钱一包知道吗？”  
迪克撇嘴。他的确很久没买过东西了，这一般都是由在超市工作的杰森负责，毕竟他男朋友又会做饭又会洗衣还能挑选他们需要的东西，简直不要太好用，他不需要去操心这些事。  
“你要是不服气可以自己去买。”他抱着迪克扑倒床上，两个人立刻滚成一团。“我负责付钱。”  
“那你现在能不能付钱？”迪克笑着按了下杰森的胯下。“你要付现金。”*  
“那你可得自食其力了，迪基。”  
迪克捧住他的脸亲了亲，从两个枕头中间摸出润滑剂挤在手上，趴在床上给自己扩张。杰森果真没动手，他靠在枕头上看着迪克的表演，对于和十六车的商品搏斗了一整晚的杰森来说，他和他的手指都十分乐意看迪克在他面前打开自己，准备欢迎他进门。没多久迪克就哼哼着在后穴里插入了三根手指，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
“差不多了。”迪克爬到了杰森的大腿上，用手套弄了几下杰森阴茎，再舔了几下，让他勃起的更充分，然后分开双腿，龟头抵在了穴口上。“哦……慢慢的来，小翅膀……”  
杰森看见旁边完全没拆开的安全套扬了扬眉毛。  
“今天不打算戴套？”他抚摸着迪克的大腿安抚他。“那你可不要抱怨清理起来麻烦。”  
“我今天不想戴。”迪克慢慢坐下，杰森感觉到他的老二被迪克的肠道一点一点吞进去，进入潮湿柔软的后穴里，穴口还有点紧。“你今天得付现金，杰森。”  
“自助，自己选择，自己拿钱。”杰森坏笑着向上顶了一下，迪克发出一声尖叫，还有最后一点没进去的阴茎现在彻底捅进迪克的屁股里，后穴猛地缩紧让他发出舒服的叹息。“我今天很累，能不能射饱你全看你自己了。”  
“很累你不还有兴致做爱。”迪克用手撑住床垫，骑在杰森身上，一上一下地操着自己。体重让他在坐下时感觉到杰森的阴茎捅得更深，让他忍不住轻声呻吟起来。“嗯哼……这样可够深的……”  
“有多深？”杰森饶有兴致的看着迪克骑在他身上干自己，而他什么都不用做就能又爽到老二又能看到迪克慢慢被情欲染红的样子。  
“和床头柜里那个按摩棒差不多。”  
杰森一听一把把迪克拉到怀里，下身顶了几下，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，一根肤色的，尺寸和他差不了多少的假阴茎静静地躺在抽屉里。  
“我满足不了你吗？嗯？你还买个这个？”他晃了晃那根硅胶老二。“你在挑衅我？”  
“啊啊——不是啦，你听我——唔嗯——别突然这么用力，杰森——啊啊——”  
杰森倒没生气，他只是觉得既然迪克买了个按摩棒气他，那么礼尚往来他应该把迪克操死才算对得起他的良苦用心。这么一想他饱受摧残的右手食指似乎又恢复知觉了，充满力量地一把抓上了迪克紧实有弹性的屁股。  
“我是该奖励你把你干死，还是应该惩罚你把你干死呢，迪基？”  
刚刚还是骑乘，一下子又变成被压在床上的后入。虽然迪克很喜欢后入，但是他觉得偶尔骑乘也不错，这让他有点不满地扭了扭屁股。  
“怎么，你还想骑上来？”杰森对他的小东西了然于心，他从迪克身体里退出来，重新躺下，迪克立刻就扑上去抱着他狠狠吻了一顿。  
“你可真贴心，小翅膀。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“准备好付现金了吗？”  
“看你能让我多爽了。”他咧开嘴笑到。  
迪克重新用双手分开后穴，把杰森的阴茎纳入体内，重新被填满的满足感让他发出甜腻的喘息，接着继续骑在杰森身上一上一下地操起自己。  
“我想你刚刚一定想操死我。”他一边喘一边说。“看你的表情就知道，就像领地被侵犯的狼。”  
“不，我只是打算礼尚往来而已。”杰森抓住迪克的手，和他掌心相抵，十指相扣，承受了一部分迪克的体重。“然后看你哭着喊着说‘给我亲爱的我要更多’。”  
“我哪有那样——嗯啊~”  
“被顶一下前列腺就娇喘的人没资格这么说。”  
“操你，坏翅膀。”  
“来啊，迪基鸟。”  
说着杰森用力顶弄了起来，迪克的节奏被打乱了，发出一声尖叫，杰森又没两下就撞在他的敏感点上，让他爽到直不起身子，上半身趴在杰森身上呜呜啊啊的直叫唤。  
“小翅膀，小翅膀——慢点小翅膀，慢点，慢点啊——”他的声音开始染上哭喊，摇着头说不要，却抓紧了杰森的肩膀，把腰身和屁股尽可能的贴近杰森的阴茎，让他能更轻松地操进来。“慢一点啊啊——太快了，你干的太快了——”  
“说实话！”他拍了一巴掌迪克的屁股——手感绝佳，他喜欢，给十个维密天使都不换。“说实话迪基！不然今天别想让我射给你！”  
“真的太快了！”他努力摇头，杰森啧了一声，双手抱住他的大腿固定住，开始捣弄他的前列腺，迪克发出一声更长的尖叫，之后变成咿咿呀呀的呻吟，在他耳边哭喊起来。  
“这样吗？”他坏心地说。“这样快不快？”  
“快，太快了——”于是杰森又撞了几下。“咿呀——”  
“不管你射不射，射几次，你说实话前我会一直干你，操你的前列腺。我有的是体力，别想我停下来。”他把迪克的耳垂含进嘴里轻轻咬了咬。“现金是要自己赚的，格雷森警官。”  
“你慢点，你慢点啊——杰森，杰，呜呜——呜啊啊啊啊——”  
两分钟。杰森看着墙上的挂钟心想。被干前列腺两分钟他就射了。精液射在两人的小腹上，磨蹭得到处都是。不过他还不打算停下，两分钟对他来说太短了，虽然把迪克操射让他有一种巨大的满足感和成就感，这让他心情很是愉悦。  
“我会一直操下去的，迪基。”他亲了一口迪克的耳朵。“来，坐起来。”  
他把迪克的身体撑起来，双手抱着他的大腿和屁股，下身用力快速地顶动起来。迪克只觉得虽然他刚射了精还在不应期，但是前列腺带来的快感可怕到从未间断。“这不行！”他叫了一声。“这不行杰森，这——咿呀——这太可怕了，不行的，我不可能再射——嗯啊啊，啊啊，好……棒……哈啊，哈啊，嗯——”  
“嘴硬的时间真短。”杰森嗤笑。“你看看你现在就诚实多了。是不是每次爽翻之前都要打败你的羞耻心？”他坐起来，大腿分开，抱着迪克转了一圈，让他靠在自己怀里，这让迪克叫喊了起来。“怎么爽，你自己动。”  
他看得到迪克的背随着他的命令在动，他跨坐在他的大腿上努力动着自己的身体，能说的只剩下喘息和呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟声。“好了迪基，我觉得你现在应该总差一点。”过了会儿他捏住迪克的下巴和他接吻。“你看你口水都爽出了这么多。”  
“呜……坏翅膀……”杰森把他从大腿上抱下来，迪克转过身搂住了他，可怜兮兮地在他耳边吸了吸鼻子。“你这个坏翅膀。”  
“等下你就会喊我好翅膀的。”杰森把他放到床上，架起他的腿。“你现在只要考虑怎么能叫的更爽就行了。”

 

迪克屁股痛到第二天请了假没去上班，不过请假理由他全部归结为腰痛，虽然的确也挺痛的。  
“你今天别想碰我。”请假后狂睡了一个上午的迪克穿着居家服抱着一碗爆米花打开电视歪在沙发上，准备看下午两点的《超级省钱狂人》，他还在因为做爱太过头结果错过了本月全勤奖而不高兴。  
“抱抱狂魔是你又不是我。”杰森冲了两杯热可可端过来坐下，迪克理所当然地爬到他的大腿上躺下来看电视。“再说是你先动手的，还说不带套，还要我付现金给你——”  
“坏翅膀！”迪克噘嘴。“你还在吃那根按摩棒的醋？我是不是得告诉你那是你参加鲍勃离职派对那天喝多了回家就睡死了我就趁机倒了个模定做的。”  
“……我发现你的确是想死，迪基。”  
“哎别别——我屁股还疼着呢小翅膀！你这是袭警我要逮捕你了啊——啊嗯~”  
“嗨！欢迎收看最新一集的《超级省钱狂人》！我们今天的省钱狂人是……”  
迪克成功错过了下午的《超级省钱狂人》，而杰森也的确因为帅气被摄像师多加了好多镜头。


End file.
